The goal of the project is to develop information about the specific day-to-day mental and physical health concerns and problems of older people, most of which are treated by themselves and their families. Data collected will include detailed information about the health practices - i.e. the actions taken by the Ss and collaterals in response to those problems. Older people and responsible family members will keep daily Logs or diaries which, when reviewed and analyzed, will indicate the nature and frequency of those problems and how they are dealt with (whether treatment is self or family administered or brought to the attention of professionals). Based on the information assembled, a document will be developed to provide guidelines for professionals delivering services to older people (e.g. in Community Mental Health Centers, HMO's, and other health agencies). It can also be used as a basis for educational programs for older people and families. Three groups of older people will be studied (50 in each group, total N equals 150 older people plus 150 collaterals): those with some degree of chronic brain syndrome, those with functional disorders, and a relatively intact or "normal" group.